


Traveling Light

by Kittleskittle



Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Belonging, Comic, Digital Art, F/M, Fan Comics, Fluff, Loneliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:47:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24815557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittleskittle/pseuds/Kittleskittle
Summary: Aloy finds belonging in the most unlikely of places and realizes a few important facts about herself along the way.
Relationships: Aloy/Nil (Horizon: Zero Dawn)
Comments: 54
Kudos: 147





	1. Cover

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, and welcome to my Niloy fancomic, Traveling Light! This has been in the works for some time now, and I'm thrilled to be finally posting it.
> 
> I'll be updating this every Friday by 8 pm EST!
> 
> Check me out on [tumblr](https://kittleskittle.tumblr.com) for more art and fic snippets, as well as the occasional WIP of this comic!

0000000000


	2. Page 1

0000000000


	3. Page 2

0000000000


	4. Page 3

0000000000

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating early this week!


	5. Page 4

0000000000


	6. Page 5

0000000000


	7. Page 6

0000000000


	8. Page 7

0000000000

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two page update this week! Make sure you see both!


	9. Page 8

0000000000

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two page update this week, so many sure you see them both!


	10. Page 9

0000000000

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I mentioned on here I was taking a week break from this, so my apologies! But I'm back now and will be posting weekly until this is done!


	11. Page 10

0000000000


	12. Page 11

0000000000

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted this on tumblr, but I was camping/backpacking over the past week and was unable to finish this page on time. The next page should still be coming Friday as planned!


	13. Page 12

0000000000


	14. Page 13

0000000000


	15. Page 14

0000000000


	16. Page 15

0000000000


	17. Page 16

0000000000

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone for the comments and kudos on this! Traveling Light was a project that started from an unfinished oneshot I wrote back in April and grew from there. It's only 16 pages but has been one of the most ambitious projects I've ever attempted, and I learned so much along the way. I will be going back to edit a few early pages to bring them up to the style and quality standards of the later pages, and after that, I'm probably going to be ordering a few physical copies that I may give away on my tumblr at some point (which, if you'd like to follow me, is linked in my profile!) at some point. Thanks as usual to Sam and Cait for cheering me on(seriously, this project might not have ever been completed if it weren't for them), and for the entirety of the hzd-shipping discord server for giving me encouragement and so many kind words (and honestly being the chillest, nicest, and easiest server to admin!)
> 
> This will not be the last comic you see from me, but I'm going to be taking a break from any big projects for a bit. Thanks again!! ❤️💙🏹


End file.
